


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Radios39



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, joe is only in this for a second but i still put him as a character, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radios39/pseuds/Radios39
Summary: Gwilym is very oblivious, until he isn’t.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, if you are or know anyone personally that’s in this fic please exit out now!!! 
> 
> Secondly, this is just a piece of fiction, I do not know anyone in this fic personally and whatever happens in this is purely fiction. And I know this is obvious to know but PLEASE do not send this to anyone that is in this fic or knows anybody in this fic personally. Thank you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

It’s the middle of promo for Bohemian Rhapsody, and on this particular long day, they decide to go out afterwards and celebrate. Rami and Gwilym wait In Rami’s hotel room as Joe showers in the room next door. They’re on the couch, and Gwilym’s going on about a story Brian told him, but Rami’s mind is somewhere else. See for a while, well ever since filming for the movie started, he’s had a bit of a crush on the tall man next to him. At first he chalked it up to them playing people who were so close to each other that they might as well have been platonic soulmates, but then why didn’t he feel this way about Joe or Ben? He thought this feeling went away for a little after filming, but now that they’re together almost everyday again, its back. 

Gwilym always stays oblivious to the looks Rami always gives him, and Rami just hopes it’s not obvious in interviews.

“You ok there, Rami?” Gwilym interrupts his thoughts. 

“What? Oh yeah... yeah,” Rami nods. “Sorry, just spaced out for a bit. What were you saying?”

“Are you sure you’re ok? You seem distracted by something,” Gwilym raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m fine Gwil, just a bit tired,” Rami tells him, hoping he doesn’t have to convince his friend too much.

“If you say so,” Gwilym shrugs. He goes back to talking, this time talking about one of the interviews they had earlier. 

Rami starts to wonder if Freddie’s ever felt this way about one of his bandmates, if this is all just coming full circle now in a weird twist of fate, like he and Gwilym were both meant to be cast in this movie. He remembers the first time meeting Gwilym, at a table read before any of the other members were cast and they needed people just to come in and read for them. Gwilym sat right next to him, and at one point during the table read Rami stopped reading his lines because he was so amazed at how much Gwilym sounded like Brian. He went home that day wondering if he’d ever see the man again. 

He’s so happy he did. 

“Rami?” Gwilym interrupts his thoughts again. “What’s on your mind, mate?” 

Rami sighs, he can’t keep this in forever. He doesn’t even know what to say though, he can’t just tell his friend the truth and risk ruining things. He wonders what Freddie would’ve done in a situation like this. He wishes he could’ve had the chance to ask, to talk to the man, to be as confident as he was.

“I’m just.. thinking about Freddie,” he shrugs.

“What about him?” Gwilym asks, and of course he does. 

“Do you ever think,” Rami starts. He decides to play it safe, and see how things go from there. “What if Freddie...” 

He pauses for a second. 

“What if Freddie what?” Gwilym says, narrowing his eyebrow. 

“Do you think he ever had a crush on any of the other Queen members?” Rami continues. 

Gwilym’s eyes widen, taken aback by the comment. “I’ve never really thought about it to be honest. Do you think he did?” 

“I don’t know, but if he did I wonder how he dealt with it. I mean of course he must’ve gotten over it but still it must’ve been hard,” Rami says. 

“Yeah, it must’ve. I wonder if Brian would know?” Gwilym says.

“All of them were probably too oblivious to notice,” Rami scoffs. “Anyways, he probably didn’t have a crush on any of them. But if he did, it would be funny.” 

“Why funny?” Gwilym asks. 

“Because then things would really come full circle,” Rami says, turning to his friend and hoping he’d get the hint. “Do you know what I mean?” 

“No, I don’t,” Gwilym shakes his head in confusion. 

Rami sighs, moving closer to his friend. If he wants to say it he better do it now, before Joe comes back and they’ll have to finish this conversation sometime else, or never. He turns to face Gwilym, who at this point is just staring at him. 

“Gwil,” Rami says.

“Rami,” Gwilym replies, moving his head closer to Rami’s.

Rami leans in quickly and kisses the taller man’s lips. It’s only a peck, and when he pulls away he’s met with wide eyes. Gwilym looks at him for a moment, then finally speaks. 

“Oh,” 

Before Rami can say anything, both their phones buzz. 

“It’s probably Joe,” Gwilym says, picking his phone up from the table in front of them to look at who texted him. “Yep it’s him, he sent us a group text. He says to meet him in the hallway in a minute.” 

Rami nods as Gwilym replies back to their friend.

“Listen, Gwil. About what just happened-“ Rami starts to say.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Gwilym interrupts, placing a hand on Rami’s shoulder and giving him a soft smile. 

“O-ok. Yeah, later,” Rami nods, giving a half smile back. 

But before either of them move, Gwilym’s hand cups Rami’s cheek, and he leans in to press their lips together. It takes a second for Rami to register what’s happening, before he kisses back. It’s only a bit longer than the first one, with Gwilym pulling away first this time. 

“Joe’s probably already waiting,” Gwilym says, smiling at him again and getting up to leave. 

Yeah,” Rami nods, shocked by what just happened. He stands up as well, grabbing his room key and following Gwilym out the door.

Joe’s already waiting for them in the hallway. 

“Hey, Joe!” Gwilym exclaims. Rami wonders how he can be so unphased by what just happened, when his own mind was filled with a million thought. 

What did that second kiss mean? Did Gwilym like him back?

“Are you ok, Rami?” he hears Joe say. He looks over at his friend, who has his eyebrows furrowed looking at him.

“Yeah,” Rami nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired. I took a nap in the room before you texted us.”

“If you’re tired you can stay back,” Joe suggests. “I know we wanted to celebrate the movie tonight but we can do that another time.” 

“I’ll be fine, Joe. Thanks,” Rami replies. 

“If you say so,” Joe shrugs. 

Rami silently sighs to himself as they make their way to the hotel elevator to start their night. 

Joe ends up finding a top golf near them, which is similar to a mini golf course only there’s food, drinks and other entertainment, and all but begs them to go. Rami tries to forget about what happened earlier, but it stays in the back of his mind all night. He makes the most of it though, and doesn’t let it spoil the fun he has. He loves spending time with his castmates, and he doesn’t want it to end. Gwilym wins almost every game they play, and they take tons of pictures and send them to their group chat to make Ben jealous. 

They have an early plane to catch in the morning, so they keep the drinks to a minimum, ending the night with a toast to the movie, which was coming out in a month. They arrive at their hotel at around midnight and decide on calling it a night, each going back to their own rooms. 

When Rami gets to his, he immediately remembers what had happened in his room hours before. He wonders if he should text Gwilym right now, or wait until he brings it up himself, or if they’ll ever even get to talk about it. They still have around a month and a half left of promo, giving them enough time, but he doesn’t know how much of that time will involve just the two of them.

He takes out his phone, contemplating whether he should send a text or not, before deciding against it. They have to be up early tomorrow, and he doesn’t want to hear Gwilym telling him that they’ll talk about it later, again. 

He puts his phone to charge and gets ready for bed, not being able to to take his mind off of the kiss. He’s about to get into bed, wearing only his boxers, when he hears a knock on his door. 

He freezes for a second, wondering who it could be. 

“Just a second,” he calls out, going over to his suitcase and taking out a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants to put on.

He goes over to the door and opens it, his mouth gaping when he sees who’s standing outside. 

“Gwil?” Rami says, staring at the taller man across from him, who’s also wearing a t-shirt and pants. 

“Can I come in?” Gwilym asks.

“Yeah, of course”, Rami nods, letting him in and closing the door behind them. “What’s up?”

“I think we should talk about what happened earlier,” Gwilym tells him.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Rami says.

“Good,” Gwilym nods. 

It’s silent for a few seconds, so Rami decides to speak. 

“Look, I’m sorry about the kiss-“ 

“Oh, shut up,” Gwilym interrupts, moving closer until theres no space between them. His hands cup Rami’s face as he leans in and connects their lips together. The kiss is slow and sweet, unlike their first two, and Rami feels like he must be in a dream. He has to be, because he’s never gotten the hint that Gwilym could like him back, until today. Rami doesn’t want this to stop, but he needs to know. 

“How long have you wanted to kiss me for?” Rami asks, reluctantly pulling away. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Gwilym says.

“I asked first,” Rami chuckles.

“You kissed me first,” Gwilym grins, moving away from Rami and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I think we both have some explaining to do.” 

“Yeah,” Rami agrees, sitting down next to Gwilym. “I’ll start I guess.” 

“When did you start having these feelings?” Gwilym asks.

“I think since we started filming,” Rami tells him. 

“That long?!” Gwilym exclaims. 

“Yeah, you’re pretty oblivious,” Rami smirks. “I was scared I was too obvious but I guess not.” 

“I think I noticed a little, but I assumed it was just you embodying Freddie so well and I didn’t think much of it,” Gwilym shrugs.

“Oh really? Well maybe then I should’ve saved myself the trouble and kissed you then,” Rami chuckles. 

“Maybe you should’ve,” Gwilym smiles at him. “Could’ve done it in costume too.” 

“You would’ve liked that?” Rami asks. 

“Maybe,” Gwilym smirks. 

They both let out a laugh, and then it’s silent for a moment. Until Gwilym speaks up again. 

“So now what?” 

Rami doesn’t know what to say, so he just shrugs.

“I guess we can take things slow and see what happens.” 

Gwilym nods in agreement. “Should I go then? We have to wake up early tomorrow anyways.” 

“No, you can stay here. If you want to that is, I’ll understand if you don’t,” Rami tells him, hoping he won’t leave. 

Gwilym smiles at him. “Of course I want to stay here.”

Before Rami can say anything, Gwilym moves closer to him, leaving no space between them. He cups Rami’s cheek with his hand, caressing it with his thumb. Rami leans into the touch, wrapping his arms around Gwilym’s neck and slowly bringing him in for a kiss. Gwilym’s arms wrap around Rami’s back, as he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. They stay like that for a bit, holding each other, getting to know each other in ways they haven’t before. 

Its nearly half past 1 in the morning when they finally fall asleep. Gwilym had to go back to his room to pack up his things, and when he came back they just laid in Rami’s bed, cuddling watching the hotel tv until they fell asleep. Rami knows Gwilym will have to somehow sneak back to his room before Joe finds out. He knows they’ll have to talk more about whatever they are eventually. He knows that if it becomes serious, they’ll have to tell their family and friends. But for now, he’ll just enjoy being in Gwilym’s arms, his head on the taller man’s shoulder, as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked this!!


End file.
